yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Disneyland
Disneyland is another Disney place where some of the Disney Characters live. There are several locations at Disneyland, including Tomorrowland, Fantasyland, Animal Kingdom, Disney's Hollywood Studios, Epcot and Adventureland. List of Residents *King Mickey Mouse (Ruler of Disneyland), Queen Minnie Mouse, Princess Amelia Fieldmouse, Prince Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, April, May and June, Scoorge McDuck, Bubba the Cave Duck, Tootsie the Triceratops, Ludwig von Drake, Grandma Duck, Goofy, Sylvia Marpole, Max Goof, Mona, Gilbert Goof, Bobby Zimmeruski, Stacey, Pete, Peg Pete, P.J., Pistol Pete, Gremlin Gus (Grand Duke), Prince Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Princess Ortensia, Launchpad McQuack, Gyro Gearloose, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Figaro, Clara Cluck, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Humphrey the Bear, J. Audubon Woodlore, Chief O'Hara (Prison Warden), Princess Millie and Melody Mouse, Yen Sid, Magic Brooms, Willie the Giant, Gus Goose, Salty, Launchpad McQuack, Betina Beakley, Webby Vanderquack, Leena, Cuckoo Loca, Gladstone Gander, Gyro Gearloose, Duckworth, Doofus Drake, Fenton Crackshell, Gandra Dee, Gene the Genie, Drake Mallard (Governor of Disneyland), Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Tank Muddlefoot, Herb and Binkie Muddlefoot, Morgana McCawber, Neptunia, Stegmutt, J. Gander Hooter, Derek Blunt, Vladimir Goudenov Grizzlikof, Sara Bellum, Rhoda Dendron, Gloria Swansong, Jiminy Cricket and the Friendly Four *???? *Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Fillmore, Sarge, Luigi, Guido, Ramone, Flo, Lizzie, Sheriff, Red, Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet (deceased), Mack, Francesco Bernoulli, Rod Redline, Leland Turbo, Siddeley, Stephenson, Dale "Junior" Earnhardt Jr., Strip "The King" Weathers, Lynda Weathers aka Mrs. The King, Tex Dinoco, Cal Weathers, Brick Yardley, Bobby Swift, Chip Gearings, Tommy Highbanks, Ponchy Wipeout, Murray Clutchburn, Buck Bearingly, Reb Meeker, Jack DePost, Dud Throttleman, Parker Brakeston, Rex Revler, Ralph Carlow, Ernie Gearson, Darren Leadfoot, Phil Tankson, Terry Kargas, Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze, Cruz Ramirez, Sterling, Hamilton, Jeff Gorvette, Lewis Hamilton, Max Schnell, Raoul CaRoule, Carla Veloso, Shu Todoroki, Nigel Gearsley, Miguel Camino, Rip Clutchgoneski, Smokey, Junior Moon, Louise Nash, River Scott, Brent Mustangberger, Darrell Cartrip, David Hobbscap, Bob Cutlass, Natalie Certain, Chick Hicks, Shannon Spokes, Jackson Storm, Gale Beaufort, Wingo, DJ, Boost, Snot Rod, Danny Swervez, Chase Racelott, Bubba Wheelhouse, Ryan "Inside" Laney, H.J. Hollis, Ed Truncan, Herb Curbler, Miss Fritter, Arvy, Taco, Dr. Damage, T-Bone, Hit and Run, High Impact, Jimbo, Tailgate, Ciglate, Blindspot, Pushover, APB, Fishtale, Broadside, Patty, Pileup, Roscoe, Mr. Drippy, Todd the Pizza Planet Truck, Frank, The Tractors, Tiny Lugsworth, Pat Traxson, Kris Revstopski, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Skipper Riley, Chug, Dottie, Sparky, Bulldog, El Chupacabra, Rochelle, Franz, Leadbottom, Mayday, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Maru, Cabbie, The Smokejumpers (Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche and Pinecone), Cad Spinner, Ol' Jammer and Pulaski *Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet Tjinder, Buford Van Stomm, Irving Du Bois, Django Brown, Candace Flynn, Stacy Hirano, Lawrence Fletcher and Linda Flynn *Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Stanley Pines, Soos Ramirez, Wendy Corduroy, Ford Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Candy Chiu and Grenda *???? *Star Wars Characters: Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Princess Leia, R2-D2, C-3PO, Chewbecca, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, K-2SO, C2-B5, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader and Kylo Ren *Marvel Characters: The Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Thor and The Incredible Hulk), Nick Fury, Spider-Man, AntMan, Doctor Strange, the Guardians of Galaxy (Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon and Groot/Baby Groot), Venom, Loki, Stan Lee and Howard the Duck *Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go-Go Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fredzilla *Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Friar Tuck, Otto, Prince John, Sheriff of Nottingham and Sir Hiss *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore *Captain Jack Sparrow *Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Finn, Smilo, Chief Bogo, Gideon Grey, Gazelle and Megan Fawkes *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Little Green Men, Bullseye, Bo Peep, RC, Lenny the Binoculars, Sarge and his soldiers, Rocky Gibraltar, Mr. Pricklepants, Dolly, Peas-in-a-Pod and Chuckles the Clown *King Flik, Queen Atta, Princess Dot, Heimlich, Francis, Slim, Gypsy, Manny, Vanessa, Dim, Rosie, Tuck and Roll and Molt *Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, Art, Terri and Terry Perry, Don Carlton and Randall Boggs *Dory, Marlin and Nemo *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Dash Parr, Violet Parr, Jack-Jack Parr, Lucius Best/Frozone, Edna Mode, Winston Deavor and Mirage *Remy the Rat and Emile *WALL-E, EVE and M-O *Carl Fredricksken, Russell, Dug and Kevin *Princess Merida *Joy, Sadness, Fear, Anger, Disgust and Bing Bong *Arlo and Spot *Miguel Rivera, Héctor, *Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven *Milo Thatch *Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Miss Piggy and the Muppets *Susie the Little Blue Coupe *Pedro, Papa Plane and Mama Plane *Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Mrs. Jumbo, Jim Crow and his Brothers and Casey Jr. (formerly before going to Fantasyland) *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Shank and KnowsMore *Big Hero 6 (Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred) List of Locations *Cinderella's Castle (Home of King Mickey Mouse and Queen Minnie Mouse) *Gravity Falls, Oregon (Home of Dipper, Mabel and their friends) *Danville, Tri-State Area (Home of Phineas, Ferb and their friends) *Radiator Springs (Home of Lightning McQueen, Sally, Mater, Cruz and their friends) *Propwash Junction (Home of Dusty Crophopper, Ishani and their friends) *Zootopia (Home of Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde and their friends) *House of Mouse *ToonTown (Home of Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman and Benny the Cab) *San Fransokyo (Home of Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Aunt Cass Hamada, Mochi and the characters from Big Hero 6) *Arendelle (Home of Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven) *100 Acre Wood *Wheel Well *Thomasville (Old Home of Smokey and Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet) *Rust-eze and Dinoco Racing Center *Fireball Beach *Thunder Hollow Speedway (Home of Miss Fritter, Dr. Damage, Arvy and the Crazy 8 Racers) *Rapunzel's Tower *Nottingham (Home of Robin Hood, Lady Marian, Benjamin and Natasha Hood, Little John, Friar Tuck and their friends) *Magic Kingdom *Disney's Hollywood Studios *Animal Kingdom *Epcot *Disney's All-Star Sports Resort *Disney's All-Star Music Resort *Disney's All-Star Movies Resort *Disney's Art of Animation Resort *Pixar Animation Studios (Home of the Characters from Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters Inc., Finding Nemo, The Incredibles, Cars, Ratatouille, WALL-E, Up, Toy Story 3, Cars 2, Brave, Monsters University, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Finding Dory, Cars 3, Coco, Incredibles 2, Toy Story 4 and the Pixar short films) *Fantasyland (Home of Prince Casey Jr.) *The Haunted Mansion *Monstropolis (Home of Mike, Sulley, the Oozma Kappa and Randall) *Pizza Planet *Zootopia Police Academy *Zootopia Police Department *Main Street, U.S.A. *Disneyland International Speedway *Adventureland *Tomorrowland *Typhoon Lagoon *Neverland *Blizzard Beach *Fireball Beach *Twilight Zone Tower of Terror *Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge *Disney's Beach Club Resort *Disney's Beach Club Villas *Disney's BoardWalk Inn *Disney's BoardWalk Villas *Disney's Caribbean Beach Resort *Disney's Contemporary Resort *Disney's Coronado Springs Resort *Disney's Fort Wilderness Resort and Campground *Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa *Disney's Old Key West Resort *Disney's Polynesian Village Resort *Disney's Pop Century Resort *Disney's Port Orleans Resort: Riverside (formerly named Dixie Landings) *Disney's Port Orleans Resort: French Quarter *Disney's Saratoga Springs Resort & Spa (formerly the Disney Institute) *Disney's Wilderness Lodge *Disney's Yacht Club Resort *Disney Springs *Shades of Green *Disney's Carribean Beach Resort *Disney's Wide World of Sports *Disney Monorail Station *Disneyland International Airport *Disney Bus Transportation Station *Disneyland Train Station *Statue of Walt Disney, Mickey Mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Yen Sid's Lair *Scrooge McDuck's Money Bin *Duckburg *Lake Destiny *Piston Peak Air Attack *Grand Fusel Lodge *Litwak's Arcade (Home of Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr. and their friends) *Disney's Museum of Heroes (with memorials of Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet, Kerchak, Tadashi Hamada, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Bambi's Mother and other deceased heroes) Trivia *Disneyland will be the main location in Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure. *Princess Yuna and her friends came to Disneyland in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. *Disneyland was also called The World of Disney. *Disneyland has Walt Disney Animation Studios movies and TV shows, Disney Live-Action movies, Pixar Animation Studios movies, Marvel Studios movies and TV shows, Star Wars movies and TV shows and The Muppets. Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms